


Good Luck Pin.

by SinaMariaRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: After Jacques' stint on the news, Ironwood calls a meeting.Trying to resist the bottle, a nervous Qrow falls back on an old, unhealthy habit.Lucky for him, Clover has an idea.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162
Collections: rubess





	Good Luck Pin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I obviously don't own RWBY or its characters. Those all belong to Roosterteeth.  
> 2\. If you haven't watched chapter 5 and don't want spoilers, then you probably shouldn't read this.  
> 3\. This is my first RWBY fanfic that I've posted.

Qrow's leg was bouncing, and the noise of his knee hitting the underside of the table seemed to echo. Stretching his fingers, James' voice fading underneath the sound of his heartbeat, Qrow looks around the table; his eyes finding Yang first, as she was the closet to him on his right. 

Yang's arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her face openly worried as she listens intently to the General. Yang was pushed back a bit from the table, and Qrow could see her foot planted on the floor by her heel; her foot shaking back and forth. Her partner, Blake, sat on her right; her hands were covering Yang's and Weiss' on the table. 

Blake eyes were narrowed, firmly settled on Ironwood, but Qrow could see her cat ears twitching towards both Yang and Weiss.

By the time his eyes drift towards Ruby, Ironwood's words were completely drowned out. Qrow's twitching hands curl inwards, his nails digging into the flesh, and his drumming leg seems to speed up; as did the burning in his throat. Some time before they had left on their mission in the mines, Qrow had given his flask to Ruby for safe keeping: not trusting himself to resist.

Surely, if he just asked, Ruby would hand it over. Surely, she would understand that he needed--

Suddenly, Ruby's eyes snap to meet his; a look of concern in her eyes. Startled, Qrow quickly looks away and back towards the table; shame washing over him.

Of course Ruby wouldn't give it to him, especially not in the middle of an important meeting that he should be paying attention to. Jacques is tarnishing everything Ironwood and even Robyn are trying to do, he's causing unrest and ruining innocent people's lives just to get what he wants. 

And yet, here Qrow was. Worrying only about himself. Summer would ashamed of him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, where Clover sits on his left, Qrow sees a flash of tan skin-- Clover's arm move-- but he doesn't bother to try and see what the other man is doing. At least, until something cold, hard and metallic is pushed into his hands; the sudden chill drawing Qrow's attention to his hands. 

Qrow blinks, the green and metal pin still there; big enough to settle comfortably on his palm. The green seems to contrast with his pale skin, drawing Qrow's eyes to the red dripping down his wrist.

Bundling the ends of his shirt around his fingers, Qrow starts wiping at the droplets of blood; tightening his grip on Clover's pin when a sharp pain causes Qrow to flinch. 

Once he was done, he turns to face Clover; only to see that the other man was already watching him with concern. 

Not him, Qrow suddenly realises. His wrist, the blood. 

Qrow flushes in embarrassment. "I'm fine," Qrow can't help but whisper. "Just a scratch."

"You aren't," Clover mumbles. "And that's fine. No one's expecting you to be. But hurting yourself won't help in the long run."

The sound that escapes his throat is pathetic, and Qrow has to look away from Clover's easy, somewhat sad, smile and understanding eyes. 

"Do you want--?" Qrow holds his hand out to Clover, intending to give the object back to its' owner, only to fall silent when the other man reaches out; gently curling Qrow's fingers back over the object. 

"We can talk about it later, if you want." Clover nods towards Qrow's wrist, and Qrow frowns. Clearly, Clover won't be letting him change the subject just yet. 

"You didn't answer the question," Qrow scowls, but Clover only smiles at him; leaning back in his seat and withdrawing his hands from Qrow's. 

The cold metal of the pin didn't seem as comforting as Clover's warmth, but Qrow still tightens his grip over it. 

"Go ahead and keep it for now," Clover says, nodding towards the General; a grim look on his face. "Something tells me that you're going to need the distraction."

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea near the beginning, but I had no idea how to end it. I hope that ending is at least somewhat okay.


End file.
